Sean Michael Teague
Sean Michael Teague (born December 19, 1970 in Houston, Texas) is an American ADR script writer and voice actor. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Aquarion Evol (2013-2014) - Additional Voices *BECK: Mongolian Chop Squad (2007) - Additional Voices *Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts (2011) - Buddha (ep12), Additional Voices *Bamboo Blade (2009-2010) - Danjuro Eiga *Big Windup! (2009) - Ren Mihashi *Birdy the Mighty: Decode:02 (2010) - Yang (ep3), Additional Voices *Burst Angel (2005) - Additional Voices *Case Closed - Doorman (ep24), Guard A (ep45), Michael Stewart, Additional Voices *Chrome Shelled Regios (2011) - Additional Voices *Corpse Princess (2010) - Sumitori *Desert Punk (2006) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball GT (2003-2005) - Majuub, Papaya Man (ep40), Uub *Dragon Ball Z (????) - Uub, Worm *Fairy Tail - Uosuke, Additional Voices *Fractale (2012) - Additional Voices *Freezing (2012) - Additional Voices *Fruits Basket (2003) - Additional Voices *Fullmetal Alchemist (2004-2005) - Additional Voices *Good Luck Girl! (2013) - Additional Voices *Heaven's Lost Property (2011) - Additional Voices *Heaven's Lost Property: Forte (2012) - Additional Voices *Hell Girl - Additional Voices *Initial D: First Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *Initial D: Fourth Stage (2010) - Additional Voices *Jormungand (2014) - Additional Voices *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Maurice *Jyu-Oh-Sei: Planet of the Beast King (2008) - Teen Thor Klein *Karneval (2014) - Nai *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Lucciola (ep15.5) *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Lenine (ep15) *Nobunagun (2015) - Antoni Gaudí *Oh! Edo Rocket (2010) - Shinza, Additional Voices *One Piece (2014) - Race *Ōkami-san & Her Seven Companions (2012) - Hansel, Additional Voices *Peach Girl (2007) - Yujio (ep6), Yuki (ep12), Yukio (ep5), Additional Voices *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Mouri *Rideback (2011) - Additional Voices *Romeo × Juliet (2009) - Benvolio *Rosario + Vampire: Capu2 (2011) - Additional Voices *Samurai 7 (2005-2006) - Katsushiro Okamoto *Sasami: Magical Girls Club (2008) - Boy B (ep17), Additional Voices *Save Me! Lollipop (2009) - Nanase *Sekirei: Pure Engagement (2012) - Ashikabi (ep1) *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings (2010) - Harukichi (ep13) *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Kings 2 (2012) - Miyamoto Musashi *Shakugan no Shana: Season II (2012) - Yuri Chvojka *Shigurui: Death Frenzy (2009) - Suzunosuke Kondou *Shin chan (2007-2011) - Terunobu (ep71), Additional Voices *Shuffle! (2008) - Additional Voices *Soul Eater (2010) - Young Boy (ep11) *Spiral (2004) - Lucky (ep3) *Strike Witches 2 (2012) - Additional Voices *The Galaxy Railways - Ohyama (ep16) *The Legend of the Legendary Heroes (2012) - Shuss Shiraz, Additional Voices *The Sacred Blacksmith (2011) - Additional Voices *Toriko (2013) - Buono *Trinity Blood (2006) - Vilhelm (ep6) *Unbreakable Machine-Doll (2015) - Additional Voices *Witchblade (2008) - Additional Voices *Yamada's First Time: B Gata H Kei (2012) - Additional Voices *YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files (????) - Koenma, Additional Voices 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *YuYu Hakusho: The Movie (2011) - Koenma 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy (2004) - Boy in Yellow 'Movies - Dubbing' *Case Closed: The Last Wizard of the Century (2009) - Detective B, Little Boy *Dragon Ball Z: Broly: Second Coming (2005) - Villagers *Dragon Ball Z: Broly: The Legendary Super Saiyan (2003) - Moah *Heaven's Lost Property The Movie: The Angeloid of Clockwork (2013) - Additional Voices *King of Thorn (2012) - Additional Voices *One Piece Movie: The Desert Princess and the Pirates: Adventures in Alabasta (2008) - Duck, Guard, Man A, Rebels, Soldiers, Villagers *Trigun: Badlands Rumble (2011) - Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: Axis Powers (2010) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 (2004) - Uub *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 (2006) - Majuub, Uub *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 (2007) - Majuub, Uub Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (74) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (74) *Years active on this wiki: 2003-2015. Category:American Voice Actors